Wings: KibaHina Butterflies OneShot Sequel
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: After Kiba and Hinata rush to get some much-needed privacy at Kiba's house, they can finally be with each other and explore a newly formed relationship together.


**AN: Another lemon, woot woot! This is a sequel to my Butterflies OneShot, and also the first lemon I write with what we all jokingly expect to be Kiba's favorite sex-position, LOLOLOL. XD Enjoy, you guys!**

* * *

**Wings: KibaHina Butterflies OneShot Sequel Lemon**

* * *

I could smell her impatience in the air, through the disguise of scented lotion and leave-in conditioner. Her flesh was breaking a sweat beneath all the synthetic smells; the boiling heat between her thighs becoming stronger as she timidly rubbed her bare knees together.

I watched Hinata sitting at the edge of my bed. She was toying with the end of her meshed shirt, stretching it over where her panties would show. Her brows were furrowed beneath her blunt bangs, her eyes darting left and right, almost as if she were searching for a remedy. She was aching by now. I could tell by every little hint, but more than anything, by the tone in her voice as she lifted her head and called out to me. I could hear her and see her perfectly from the shower's clear glass door.

"Kiba-Kun, a-are you almost done?" She twisted a lock of her hair around her nervous, fiddling fingers, tightly crossing her curvy, pale legs.

I glanced over her thighs with no shame about my intentions, "yeah, just about…You still have your clothes on, eh?"

Hinata's eyes widened momentarily before she returned my smirk with her shy smile, along with a soft laugh and her expectable blush, "yes…U-um…Should I take them off? Or…"

"Sure, unless you want me to do that myself," I winked at her before stopping the water and grabbing my towel, "just whatever makes you comfortable, Hinata. Whatever makes you comfortable."

Hinata grinned with gleeful innocence before her little fist rose to hide her expression in embarrassment, "okay…"

I noticed how she couldn't help but peek at me from her low stare as I came into the room. I was drying myself off quickly, careless about my lover seeing the most private areas of my body. This certainly wasn't the first time, after all.

"You can look, y'know," I pulled her by the hand and sat where she'd been sitting, bringing her onto my lap to straddle me, "I sure as hell don't mind…"

Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red as she planted her delicate hands against my chest and took a deep breath.

"We've done this before…" I continued, slowly hooking my fingers under the hem of her shirt to lift it off of her petite torso, revealing her creamy, milky-pale skin for my thirsty eyes to drink in. She was beautiful. Even more so as she arched her back for me and lifted her arms to help me remove her shirt, pushing out her breasts as she tossed away her clothes and let her indigo hair cascade around her before she flipped it all behind her slender shoulders. Watching her with fascination, I wrapped my arms around my lover's waist and gently pulled her up against me, just enough for her to lay her bare breasts against my chest without a pressure that would be uncomfortable for her. Hinata was a seriously shy girl, after all…Even we'd known each other our whole lives and were now in a relationship together.

"Don't be scared," I whispered, dropping my lips onto hers as she rose timidly to my mouth, "I'll be gentle again if you need me to be. Swear."

Hinata sighed softly through her nose after taking another deep breath, as it was a relaxation technique that I'd taught her a long time ago. She embraced my neck closely and snuggled herself against me with enough comfort that it truly did surprise me a little, much to my perverted joy.

I couldn't help the arousal I kept feeling for Hinata igniting within me, so greedily I kissed her harder, biting and pulling on her lower lip by instinct. I felt my easily-frightened lover jolt against me in alarm, but before I could wonder if I was being a little too aggressive, she hugged herself tighter against me, gently trapping my member between our stomachs.

We both moaned quietly, resulting in our tongues meeting behind our lips.

Hinata ran her fingers up the back of my scalp to the top of my head and gripped me by the hair as we kissed, getting me to return her urges by grabbing her by her chubby butt under her panties and yanking her up against me. In result, we ended up smothering my manhood between us. I groaned in reaction and squeezed my girlfriend harder, kneading my fingertips into her soft flesh as she moaned to that and grinded her body against mine. I sighed at the increase of pressure coming from her breasts over my chest.

"I can't wait to fuck you," I confessed through a gruff pant, mauling Hinata's mouth with hunger as she returned my ravenous kisses.

My lover started moaning softly over the wet smacking and squelching sounds we were producing together, along with our shallow breathing. She was driving me crazy with the need to fuck her senseless, to be honest. It didn't help cool my dick down much when she began grinding against me, resulting in her stomach firmly rubbing along my erection and her large breasts massaging my chest up and down.

Unable to stop myself from being the horny bastard that I was, I briefly grew a claw out to tear her panties straight off and slipped a hand under Hinata's bum to find her womanhood, pushing a single finger inside of her, gaining a moan of approval from my lover as she pushed herself hard against my hand. I felt her lips spread over my fingers like nectar; molten hot with arousal, slippery and gooey. I curled my finger deep inside of Hinata until I could find a single spot softer than the rest of her fleshy walls and began to rub it lightly to tease her.

"Kiba-Kun…!" She moaned into my mouth, kissing me passionately, "cut to the chase, I-I need it…!"

"Need what?"

"Sex," She whispered with embarrassment, gasping and sighing as she began softly riding my finger, "please, Kiba…Please…!"

When she was begging me like that, so damn sweetly and desperately, I couldn't deny her. No matter how much I wanted to drive Hinata up the wall and make her plead for some cock, I couldn't be that cruel with her…Especially when I was craving the hell out of her pussy.

"Fine," I gave in, taking my hand away from her privates as I forced myself to pry away from her hungry mouth. I helped Hinata off of my lap and let her crawl to the pillows, where she laid on her back and waited for me to get on top of her like the first time we made love. Though, I didn't quite do as she had expected. After I took a moment to calm myself down for the sake of starting out gently with her, I joined Hinata and flipped her over, picked her up by the hips, then guided her onto all fours for a new position we hadn't tried yet. It was my favorite, really…Not just for the pun of the name, but for the fact that it was probably the best position out there for a man to pound the living shit out of his woman.

"Kiba-Kun…A-re you sure about this?" She barely glanced back at me as she reached for a pillow, hugging it to uncomfortably lie upon it. By her posture, her curved over spine, I could tell Hinata was doing the exact opposite of what she was supposed to do for me. She obviously didn't wanna stick her ass out into the air. In fact, she looked very awkward, just hunched over the pillow like that with her legs shut tight, as she didn't know what to do with herself.

"M-hm. Just trust me, okay? I'm not gonna penetrate anything else. Promise."

That was all it took for Hinata to relax in the palms of my hands and let me mold her position.

"Lay your front down…" I came up behind her, leaning over her body to kiss her shoulder and guide her, "go ahead, stick your butt out for me as much as you can. Put all of your weight down on the pillow and let your knees support the rest of you."

Hinata's face reddened as she shyly, yet trustingly let me help her. She smiled a little with the embarrassment that came along with her literally pushing her ass out in front of my dick, "like this?"

"Yeah," I smiled back through my kisses, tossing her hair over her opposite shoulder to move along her neck, "spread your legs out a little, also. Not _that _much, though, cuz then you'll be too low for me to reach, you little pipsqueak…"

Hinata laughed at that, "oh, hush!"

"I'm just kidding…" I nipped at her earlobe, gaining a soft sigh of pleasure from her before I straightened myself up and positioned myself at her entrance. I didn't hesitate to rub the head of my manhood along her lips, allowing her nectar to coat me in its slick, warm delight. Hinata seemed to like the move by the way she stuck herself further out and brought the head of my member into her before I slipped out and continued to rub her wetness all around.

"Kiba…" She sighed again to my attention, reaching her arm beneath her.

Before I could even see, I felt a small, fragile hand wrap around my throbbing flesh. I looked at our aroused parts again and there it was, Hinata's pale little fingers curled around the base of my tan manhood as she scooched backwards and pulled me to her.

"Please…" She whispered, taking me into her as I gently pushed her lips apart with the head, "put it in me…"

I was more than glad to put it in her; especially when begged to in that sweet, sexy way. As Hinata had asked me to, I squeezed my way into her tight, hot mold of flesh in one swift move, gaining myself a soft, pleasured cry from her. I wasn't quiet either, honestly. I couldn't help but heave a long sigh as I stuffed my lover with my manhood, driving myself deep into the fragile innocence I'd been the only man lucky enough to taint with nearly insatiable lust.

"God damn…" I cursed under my breath, digging my fingertips into Hinata's hips as I smothered my groin to her butt, making sure I couldn't go any further inside of her, "ughhh…Babe, you're really fuckin' tight, jeez…"

Hinata said nothing but released another panting moan as I brought my hands to the sides of her ass and squeezed her hard, prying her apart for myself. She was still tight; hell, even tighter, as her reaction to my moves was to clench her vaginal muscles around my member. I couldn't help but groan loudly at that and instinctively harden my grip on Hinata's rump.

"A-ahh!" She gasped with alarm, pulling away for just a moment before she ended up giving me her ass again, shoving it onto me. A bit to my surprise, Hinata sure as hell wasn't one bit reserved when she grinded herself firmly upon my groin. I figured she wasn't even mentally aware of her behavior right now. Her body was in full control; aroused and craving any sort of attention I was more than happy to spoil her with. Her wings were spread and ready to fly; no longer hesitant and meek.

"You're starting to like this position, huh?" I thrust my hips out against her ass, abruptly shoving Hinata forward before I came closer to smother her again and get her to yelp, "cuz I fuckin' _love_ pounding a girl from behind…"

Hinata gasped shakily when I gave her another rough squeeze, as I curled over her to kiss her between the shoulder blades.

"But you've been the only girl that I've ever loved that I've had sex with," I confessed silently, bringing one of my hands around her to reach in between her thighs and cup her womanhood. It was an automatic thing for me, as if my body already knew what to do without my clumsy mind having to think about how to act and how to go about it.

"I guess…Sex is just a little different when you love the person you're having it with," I murmured, slipping the tip of my middle finger between her stuffy, oozing lips. There I found her clit and began rubbing it, starting a rhythm with that and my hips as I began fitting Hinata's tautness with quick but gentle thrusts, "it feels better, kinda…Like, my mind goes to different places when I'm with you…"

Hinata turned her head to lay the side of her face against the pillow, allowing our eyes to make contact as I propped my weight up on my free hand onto the mattress.

"How?" She asked me quietly, inquiring more with the loving stare she gave me through her half-closed, glazed over lilac eyes; more than the soft moans and pants that escaped her licked-wet, parted lips.

"Like, you're not just some cute, sexy girl I'm fucking…" I sighed, kneeling up straight again to run my free hand down along her spine, where I stopped at the nape of her neck and gripped around it gently to massage her, "You're Hinata. You're my best friend, my girlfriend, someone I've known since I was a little kid, you're a whole lot more to me than just a good fuck…I mean, you're a _great_fuck, but more than that. You get me? Sorry, I suck at explaining, y'know…"

Hinata probably didn't quite 'get me' on that, at least. No one did. I wasn't so skilled at expressing myself, but…

"No, I know what you mean…"

…But apparently, she _did_ get me and my stupid, goofy, just plain _Kiba _way of voicing out my feelings.

That just went to show how fucking awesome and amazing Hinata was as a person. She wasn't just someone who would have given up on me, thwacked the back of my head, and not given a damn about anything I had to say. She always tried to understand me. Even if she couldn't sometimes, she always made the effort to. She always listened.

"It feels so good…" Hinata moaned softly, pushing herself up on both hands, "I love this…S-so much…! But I also love to know that-…Mmmm, that _you're _the one making me feel this-…Th-this wonderful…Ahh…Kiba-Kun, I-I think you can go harder on me…I'm getting so wet…And hot…S-so very hot…It even burns a little…I-it tingles when you're inside of me…"

I was getting pretty hot myself, hearing Hinata describe things that way and in such a sultry, moaning tone of voice. God damn…She was sexy without even trying to be!

"You don't want me to be gentle?" I asked, just to make sure I could be a rough and relentless bastard to Hinata's poor little pussy. Not that she'd mind, hopefully…I mean, this was our second time having sex, so there more than likely wouldn't be any pain coming from her torn hymen. It helped a lot too that she was so slick down there. My manhood was slathered in her juices and so was Hinata herself. Hell, why did lubricant even exist when a woman's arousal could wet her parts so efficiently on its own? I had no fucking clue.

"No…!" Hinata shook her head with another moan, joining me in my rhythm as she pushed herself out against my groin as I'd thrust forward. Our flesh began to slap gently upon impact, sending her chubby butt into a slight jiggle each time. It was a feast to my eyes, really. I just kept staring like a fucking horndog. Not that she'd ever know to bashfully scold me about it anyway.

"I-I want you to go hard…Like you did last time at the very end of this…Mmm!" She moaned in delight, "Kiba-Kun, I think that's what-…Wh-what made me have my orgasm…When you quickened your pace and started becoming forceful…"

"It was," I took my hand off of her neck and put it over her lower back for support as I pushed and pulled her a little each time I moved. As Hinata had asked me to, I got a little more aggressive about my thrusting, smacking up against her rump harder than before. She moaned successfully.

"That's what gets girls to cum most of the time," I added, "that, and clitoral stimulation helps a lot too…Like this."

Hinata sighed shakily the moment I started circling her clit with my fingertip, "y-yes…Yes it does…U-ughhh, exactly like that, Kiba…"

She didn't hesitate much once her arousal reached a certain level high enough to suppress her timidity. Lucky for me, Hinata would even be a little assertive about what she wanted.

"Go faster…" She whispered, turning for a moment to watch the results of her backing herself up against my groin at a quicker pace.

Judging by her facial expression, I took Hinata by surprise when I suddenly grabbed her hips with both hands and began ramming her a lot harder and faster than before.

"Finger yourself so I can screw you better," I instructed her over her abrupt moan of ecstasy.

Of course, Hinata listened and did exactly as I'd asked her too. She slipped her hand underneath her and began rubbing her womanhood, even being kind enough to caress me too as I shoved my member in and out of her.

I groaned at the building sensations inside of me, driving out the energy by pinching deep into Hinata's soft flesh. She approved of that with a shout of my name before giving me a rough shove to the groin by her ass.

"Kiba-Kun!" She yelled out, arching her spine and throwing her head back, "Y-yes! Keep going! Keep going, sweetheart! Ahhh, yes! _Yes_!"

I watched Hinata as she clutched the sheets into an iron grip with her free hand. She began vigorously rubbing herself with the other; a little more desperately than I had imaged she would; but hey, the more the better. I certainly had no problem with Hinata being a horny little girl for me.

"Damn it, Kiba!" She miraculously cursed, as it was a rare occurrence for her to use foul language, "ahhhh, harder! Faster! Oh my-….A-ahhh! Yes, damn it! Oh my goodness…Kiba-Kun!"

The more Hinata moaned and shouted for me, the more aroused I was getting, and the hotter my urges grew to fuck her senseless. The pit of my stomach was boiling. I was sweating hard. Panting. Groaning. Sighing. Gasping. Finally, I took a steel grip of Hinata's hips and hunched over her, tensing my muscles as I pounded her into sheer oblivion.

"KIBA! _KIBAAA_!" She screamed in reaction, losing her grasp of the sheets as she fell onto the pillow beneath her and wrapped her arms tightly around it in reaction to my thrusting. "Oh my goodness, KIBA-KUUUUN!"

At that point there was just no reason to hold myself back at all. I let Hinata have it. I fucking let her have it, painfully or not, I really didn't give a shit, and she didn't seem to either by the way she was screaming and jolting back and forth each time I mercilessly launched my groin onto her like a weapon, crashing like thunder against her delicate flesh. Our parts clapped violently together beneath the sounds of Hinata's hyperventilation and confessions of love and pleasure; forcefully enough that her white skin was becoming bright red where I'd pitilessly smack her.

"Cum for me!" I panted huskily, clamping my eyes shut and tensing my jaw as I tucked my chin into my sweating neck, "Hina…Just fucking cum already! Ughhh, damn it…Fucking _damn_ it! I said _cum _already, Hinata! Fucking cu-"

"KIBAAAAAA!" Hinata released a ground-shattering scream that tore through my being, shaking me completely.

Then…I finally felt it; the most wonderful sensation in the world. It was like heaven on earth, really. I was a lost man too far gone in ecstasy, moaning and grunting and shouting the second Hinata's vaginal muscles began to have spasm and have contractions around my manhood, sending me into a blind fury of passion. I screamed and shouted with her as she trembled within my slipping palms, her little body sending spurt after gush of hot waters against my groin and between our thighs. Her juices splashed across my stomach and her ass as I further abused her fragile insides with my thrusting, until finally I had my own release and let myself free of my tensions deep inside of her womanhood, filling her with my seed.

"Fuck…!" I gasped coarsely as I pulled out of Hinata, watching the last of my semen spurt out against her dripping lips. The sight was amazing. Too bad it only lasted for a brief moment, as Hinata gave out and lifelessly plopped onto the pillow in a messy, sweating heap once I'd finished with her.

"Jeez…" I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, sitting on my calves as I watched my lover. Poor Hinata…She was still trembling a bit, her back rising and falling as she breathlessly wheezed for air. She was a mess, really; a hot, sexy mess, laying there covered in sweat and cum and glistening in the glory of it all.

I crawled over to lie next to my exhausted lover, helping flip her over so I could pull the pillow from underneath her and lay her on her back, tossing the soaked pillow to the ground. I saw that Hinata's face was covered in not only sweat, but tears that left a soft sheen over her flushed skin.

I panicked, quickly rushing to brush away the loose wisps of her hair from around her jaw and her bangs from her forehead, "Hinata? Are you okay? What's wrong? Hey…Hina!"

Hinata took a while to roll her eyes over and lock her gaze onto mine. Then, I realized that there wasn't anything wrong with her…She had just had a climax that shook her emotionally; not just physically.

Unable to speak, Hinata barely nodded her head at me and shut her eyes, hanging her neck to the side as she laid there beside me and rested.

I could tell she'd fall asleep any second after catching her breath. Hell, I wanted to cuddle with her, snuggle her, talk about this mind-blowing experience and go for a few more rounds, but from the looks of it, I knew I'd have to wait until the morning. I was okay with that, though…As long as it meant well for Hinata.

"I love you…" I leaned over to my lover, kissing her wet forehead as I cupped the side of her face and caressed her with my thumb, "I love you so much, hun…That was amazing…"

Again, Hinata was barely able to nod.

I chuckled silently at that, kissing her throbbing temple, "okay, go to sleep, then…G'night, babe. I'll be right here for you when you wake up."

* * *

**AN: Well, that was fun to write. Heh. ^^ Reviews appreciated and thanked in advance!**


End file.
